oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sitcom
Sitcom is the 53rd episode of Season 2 and the 131st episode overall. Synopsis The Cockroaches find a device that generates a cliché sitcom laugh track. They then use it to torment Oggy and sabotage Jack's relationship with Monica, who are on the verge of a break up. Plot The episode begins with Oggy watching a sitcom on his TV. The Cockroaches spy on Oggy, noticing how he keeps laughing at his show. Joey then hatches yet another plan to ruin Oggy's day. He rummages through some of his trash and finds a device with speaker on it, when pressed it creates a stock laugh track piece. The next day, Oggy is woken up by the sounds of laughter. At first, Oggy doesn't react much to the laughter, though as he goes through his daily activities and still hears the laughter, he starts to become paranoid. At night, Oggy has become terrified of the laughter until hears Joey laughing while also holding the device, now realizing that he is responsible for the seemingly disembodied laughter. Oggy chases him in revenge but fails, he then tries to lie down to catch his breath only for the device to land into his mouth, swallowing it. Joey then grabs a remote to control the device. The laughter can now be heard inside Oggy's stomach, to his panic. He tries to drown out the noise by eating all kinds of food but is unsuccessful. Oggy then hears a knock from his door. He opens it to finds Jack and Monica arguing, the couple walk to his kitchen where they eventually fight and trash the whole room. Monica then storms off in anger, leaving Jack all alone. Just then, the device inside Oggy turns on, generating another laugh track. Monica mistakes this for Jack laughing at her and decides to slaps his face in retaliation. The devices turns on again, this time Jack mistakes this for Oggy laughing at his humiliation, he decides to beat up Oggy and kicks him out of his own home. After going through the city with the laugh track being played over all of his painful humiliations, Oggy finally goes back home. However when Jack opens the front door, a gust of wind blows into a potted cactus which lands in his feet causing him to scream in pain. At the same time, the door slams into Oggy, forcibly vomiting out the device which then lands into Jack's mouth, putting him in the same situation. Monica then comes back to forgive Jack, though the laugh track plays again, making her angry again. She then slaps Jack for the second time and storms off. The cat duo take notice to the Cockroaches laughter. Realizing that the Cockroaches were responsible for everything, Jack crushes them with his fly swatter. At the couch, Oggy puts on a stick puppet show (with the Cockroaches forcibly taped to the sticks) to cheer up Jack. At first he remains unchanged about the play until Oggy begins to whack the sticks together, injuring the Cockroaches in the process. Jack then plays the laugh track, satisfied by the Cockroaches' suffering. Characters Starring: *Oggy *Jack *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky Featuring: *Monica *People Trivia *This is the first time Monica is ever angry at Jack. *This is the only episode where the title card actually plays as the intro for the beginning scene. *The scene where Jack beats up Oggy shortly became a meme as "Jack Punches", which didn't last that long. *Oggy Laughs When Eat Too Much When Makes Fat. Errors * Before the gang men beat Oggy, he was in a normal condition when he is supposed to appeared having black eyes (since he was beaten up by Jack earlier). * When Jack hit the cockroaches in the end, the remote control disappeared and Joey's eyes switched colours. * Oggy Is Miscolored Raced By Truck. Gallery NDuIx0ss8uNp6JwpJoaSzRTRkOyxwwf0lNRFAeevsTS3tjL6XLqr6edit3JSfe7tweT0Ijn44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h31m53s153.png Sitcoms.jpg Monica and Jack arguing Sitcom.png hqdefaultjkhj.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-16h59m09s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-16h59m23s115.png vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m48s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h06m45s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m05s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m15s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m26s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h07m32s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h32m04s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h01m33s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-17h01m35s121.png Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Jack's happy ending Category:2004 Episodes Category:Episodes with Jack as an Antagonist